Secrets
by Pendragon.P a s s i o n
Summary: On his chest, stomach, shoulders. Everywhere hurt. What if Arthur had come in late to save Merlin in 2.09. plz RRR. relax.read.review. REVISED&REVIEWED! rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**alrightty... Now. Because it has been ssooo long since I even glanced at this fic *my apologies* and also some kinda embarrassingly obvious plot flaws and holes that some very awesome reviewers have pointed out I****have decided to revisit/revise this fic. Hopefully its better... I think it is. There are no major plot changes, just a few different words here and there and I fixed up those holes, please if you find anymore, no doubt there will be some, please do point them out. The real changes dont really happen until about chapter 4 or 5 but I would re-read it all just to be sure nothing is missed. plus its been THAT LONG since I updated everyone has probably forgotten whats going on :/**

**ENJOY!..**

**Secrets  
by Pendragon.P a s s i o n.**

**Chapter One**

Halig grabbed the jug out of Merlin's hands and tipped it upside down. The sausages and drumstick thudded softly as they hit the ground.

"It's just the Prince's leftovers," Merlin covered quickly, already beginning to panic.

"Does he know you steal his food?"

"Not exactly."

"Where were you taking it?" the Bounty Hunter was giving Merlin no time to think.

"Home," Merlin tried to make his voice sound a little desperate. "For my dinner."

"Really?"

Merlin looked away, knowing what the next question would be.

"The druid girl I'm looking for, have you seen her?"

"No."

"Do you know how much money she's worth to me?"

Now Merlin really started to worry, when a Bounty Hunter began talking money you knew he was serious. He shook his head, still not making eye contact.

Halig leaned in closer and quietened his voice dramatically. "More than your life. So I'm asking you again, have you seen the druid girl?"

Again Merlin shook his head, this time making eye contact. He knew he had to convince Halig this time or he feared what would happen.

"No."

The warlock's heartbeat increased instantly as he was shoved backwards into the chair.

"Hold 'im." Halig pulled the shackles off his shoulder. "I think you're lying to me."

"I'm not." Merlin began to panic.

"I don't believe you!" Halig practically sneered at him.

Halig pulled back his fist. Merlin flinched, but apart from that had no time to do a thing before the blow hit. Merlin whimpered as Halig's fist smashed into his chest.

"Where is she?"

Merlin squeezed is eyes shut in pain, struggling to breathe.

"Where?"

He wheezed in half a breath, "I don't know."

This time Merlin had no time to flinch before the man's fist landed on his stomach and he found himself letting out a small moaning cough, although he tried hard not to make a sound. What would Arthur think if he saw this? Merlin didn't want to think about that. The way he had been acting recently he would probably think Merlin deserved it.

The blows continued to come and the only thing Merlin could be grateful for was Halig was only using one hand, the other was currently occupied by the shackles. His fist rained on Merlin everywhere. On his chest, stomach, shoulders. Everywhere hurt.

Despite not wanting to show how much it hurt, a whimper escaped his lips every time. Until suddenly Halig stopped.

"Let him go," he commanded the guards, "and leave us."

Merlin slumped in the chair, too sore to even attempt getting up, escaping.

Each breath he drew sent searing shots of pain through his chest. He knew he had, at least, cracked a rib or two, maybe even broken them.

"Why..." the young man gasped out. "Why are you doing this?"

"You know. Now tell me, where is the druid girl?"

"I don't know." Merlin closed his eyes as if that small movement would somehow stop the pain that was to come.

It didn't.

Because his eyes were shut Merlin only heard the clinking of a chain before he instantly felt the shackles crash into his side.

He could not help it, he yelped in pain. The shackles came again and again. If before he thought things were bad he was sure now that things couldn't possibly become any worse.

In a feeble attempt to get away from the pain Merlin slid from the chair but before he could crawl anywhere Halig kicked him in his already sore stomach.

Halig laughed cruelly. "You think you can get away, boy? All you need to do is tell me where she is, and it will all go away."

In the brief time Halig stopped beating, Merlin managed to get to the iron gates, that were the boundary for the cell, and pull himself up. He looked Halig in the eye and took a deep breath. "I have no idea wh-"

Merlin's response was cut off as Halig threw a punch a his jaw. There was a lound 'clang' as Merlin was thrown backwards and the gates rattled severely.

Instinctively the warlock curled in on himself and waited for the next blow. But none came.

Vaguely he heard hurried footsteps then...nothing.

Merlin opened his eyes, which he had before shut, to find no one in the cell anymore.

"_Mer_lin! Where on earth have you been? And _what _are you doing lying around on the ground? You have no time to be lazing around, I've got a new list of jobs for you to do."

But the young warlock was fighting a losing battle against the darkness waiting to consume him.

"Merlin? Merlin!"

He heard a few panicked footsteps before seeing a pair of dirty boots in front of him. _I'll have to polish them soon,_ he thought.

Arthur crouched down beside his servant and reached out a hand, but he didn't touch Merlin.

His voice became less panicked and more calm, quiet and caring. "Merlin? What happened?"

He fought to keep his eyes open but it was no use. A pathetic cough escaped him and blood sprinkled onto his lips. He gathered his remaining strength and, knowing it was important for Arthur to know, gasped out the name of his attacker.

"Halig." He saw Arthur's eyes widen slightly before finally slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**reviews are my drugs :)**

**love you all..**

**passion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVISED AND REVISITED!**

**please do,**

**ENJOY!..**

**Chapter Two**

"What the...?"

Arthur couldn't think. He was in some sort of shock. He had been looking Merlin to tell him to do a new list of chores by the end of the day and he found him barely conscious on the ground in the upper dungeons, not another soul in sight.

Quickly he lifted Merlin off the ground, pausing briefly when he felt something moist on the palm of his hand. He removed it from Merlin's back so he could see and saw it was blood. _Gaius_, he thought. _I need to get to Gaius_.

As hurriedly as he could while holding Merlin the Prince rushed up the stairs and into the hall and almost ran straight into Morgana.

"Could you watch wh-" She began to complain about how inconsiderate and rude Arthur was but the form in his arms halted her words. "What on earth happened?"

"I'm sorry, Morgana," he was already rushing off and calling behind him, "I don't have time to explain. I don't know how seriously he's hurt."

He practically sprinted around the corner, then years of roaming the castle halls took over as he twisted and turned, taking the fastest route to the Physician's Chambers. When he arrived he kicked the door open with his foot and swiftly made his way to the bed that was ever present next to the fire.

"Gaius." he called out the old man's name, as he didn't sight him as he entered. "_Gaius_!" He placed Merlin on the bed then went to check in the other room. "Damn!" Arthur growled his annoyance. Why was it when Arthur needed him, _really_ needed him, the man was nowhere to be seen?

Thankfully, Morgana's curiosity lead her to follow Arthur and as he came out of the other room, Morgana strode into the main. "Arthur, _what_ is going on?"

He sighed his relief. "I don't know but I need you to go find Gaius. Don't ask me anything because I really do not know. Merlin could be seriously hurt and I can't... I need you to just... I don't know! He needs Gaius now!"

Arthur hated when the situation was out of his control, it made him feel frustrated and...hell, it feel was frightening.

Morgana placed a calming hand on Arthur's arm, "I'll go look for him." And with that she ran out of the room, all thoughts of keeping up appearances lost.

Arthur massaged his forehead worriedly and paced.

There was nothing else he could think of to do. He knew next to nothing about medicine and he was scared that if he did do something it might make it worse.

But mainly he was scared of what he would find underneath that blue shirt of Merlin's. Arthur shook his head. He had could not stand there and do nothing while, for all he knew, Merlin could be dying. There was so much blood, too much to have been on Merlin. Ever.

Arthur strode to Merlin's side and, with a little trouble, stripped off Merlin's shirt...

And then stopped. Dead in his tracks.

Merlin's entire upper body was black and blue, smeared with blood that mainly seemed to be pouring out of two or three large gashes. One at Merlin's side, the other two on his chest. Bringing himself back to reality Arthur took a deep breath. He looked more closely at one of the wounds on his chest and lost it.

Arthur quickly jumped away from the bed and vomited.

The wound was a cut running diagonally across Merlin's chest and stomach. Blood still was seeping and the white of bone could be seen poking out.

"Sire! Are you ok?"

Arthur looked up from his position on the floor to find Gaius, being followed by a distressed Morgana. He coughed once then found his voice. "I'm fine. Merlin," he said, pointing to the bed. "It's Merlin."

Gaius nodded once then went to Merlin's side to inspect the wounds. Morgana went to Arthur's side. She knelt beside him and rubbed circles on his back soothingly as he continued to empty the contents of his stomach onto Gaius' floor. A floor which Merlin, no doubt, had scrubbed. Oh, Merlin.

He gagged again.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur just remained crouching for a second and then, after his breathing regulated, he replied, "I'm fine."

Morgana left his side momentarily and came back with a cup of water, which Arthur accepted gratefully.

"I've never done that before," his voice was low as he stood up.

"What? Vomited?"

"Not that, I've just never vomited because of seeing a wound."

"It probably makes all the difference in the world seeing a wound like that on a friend," Morgana replied softly.

Arthur looked at her for a second, then handed her back the water with a mumbled 'thanks' and walked over to Gaius next to Merlin's bed.

"Is there anything that I can do to help, Gaius?"

The Physician nodded, though his eyes did not leave his task of wiping away the blood with some cloth. "A fresh bucket of water and if you could put some more wood on the fire, I expect we will need it."

"I'll get the water," Morgana said, the hurried off.

Arthur simply went and poked his head outside the door to the chambers, called down the stairs to a guard passing by, and told him to get firewood quickly.

"How bad is he?" Arthur asked, walking back over.

Gaius shook his head, "Quite bad. The cuts cannot be allowed to become infected or I fear he may die. He has..." Gaius paused and poked and felt around Merlin's front for a second then picked back up. "He has two broken ribs and I fear one may be very, very serious."

Arthur seemed to stiffen at his words. "When I found him he coughed and blood came out of his mouth. Could his rib punctured his lung?"

Gaius breathed hard and paused. "I really hope not, sire, I really hope not."

Arthur closed his eyes briefly, praying to whatever thing was out there that Merlin's lungs were hole-less and perfectly intact.

"If I may, Arthur, how did you find him? I tried asking Morgana but she knew nothing."

Arthur shook his head. "To be honest with you, I don't know much more than Morgana. I was looking for him and I found him in the upper dungeons just lying there. He fell unconscious and I brought him here."

"Did he say anything?"

Arthur's eyes widened dramatically. "How could I have forgotten?" He jumped to his feet and rushed out of the room, pushing past Morgana on the way.

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know." Gaius took the bucket of water from Morgana's hands.

"Oh, there's no need to heat it. I went to the kitchens and took some boiling water from there."

"Thank you Morgana. That will certainly save us time."

"Did Arthur get more wood?"

"He called someone to get it, it should be up in a minute."

Morgana nodded and watched Gaius turn back to get to work on Merlin.

* * *

Arthur ran down the hall and into the Throne Room. The doors opened with a loud 'bang' and a furious Arthur strode in.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" King Uther looked up from the paperwork he was surrounded by.

"Where's Halig?"

"What?"

"Where is he?"

Uther shook his head. "I don't know, why?"

Arthur grabbed a passing guard. "Get everyone on full alert. Guards and knights. Tell them if they see Halig to arrest him immediately and inform me the moment it happens. Understood?"

"Yes sire." Arthur let the guard's arm go and he rushed off.

"Arthur." Uther's stern voice cut through the air and he stood. "What is going on? Why are you arresting Halig?"

"He..." Arthur started. Then he realised this was Uther. Having a loyal ally in the fight against magic arrested for a slim chance he might know how a clumsy, lowly servant was beaten half to death would not be acceptable in Uther's eyes. But Arthur was in no mood so he went ahead. "Merlin, my servant. I found him beaten in the dungeons and before he fell unconscious he said Hallig's name. He was covered in blood, black and blue everywere. I took him to Gaius and he fears the worst at the moment.

"I know your view on servants but he's like a friend to me and he's saved my life a number of times. Whether Halig did it or not doesn't matter at the moment. I just need to know if he knows anything. What was done to Merlin was a crime, no matter who it was done to and or who it was by, it is a crime to beat someone like that and if Merlin dies...I..." Arthur stopped and took a deep breath. "As soon as I know what happened the sooner I can figure out what to do."

Uther stared at his son. "Arthur. I...have no problem with what you are doing. You obviously care for this man and you are right, what happened is a crime."

Arthur was shocked. He had expected an argument to follow but apparently...not.

"Prince Arthur!"

He turned to see Sir Leon at the door.

"We've found Halig, he's in the dungeons."

Arthur nodded once then turned back to his father.

"Go see to him."

* * *

**reviews are almost as good as chocolate...almost..**

**love you all..**

**passion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY!..**

**Chapter Three**

"What happened?" Arthur's voice cut through the silence like cold steel.

Halig made eye contact with the young Prince. "I have no idea what you are talking about, my lord."

Arthur took a deep breath and scanned the area around him. Leon had found Halig lurking around in the dungeons, for no _apparent _reason. They were currently standing in a small hall off the side of the main chamber of cells, Halig had his back up against the stone wall, Arthur stood oppsite him. Both were surrounded by guards and Knights, all of them had swords drawn.

"Come." Arthur turned, his coat swinging behind him, and strode past the other men and, knowing they all planned to follow him, told them to stay put.

The Prince led Halig around the corner and into the cell where he found Merlin. "Do you know what that is?" His finger pointing a line to the exact place where Merlin had lain.

"It looks remarkably like blood to me, sire."

"Do you know who's blood it is?"

"No, my lord."

Arthur took a deep breath, the only outward sign that he was fast losing his temper. "It is my manservant's. It is Merlin's blood." He searched Halig's face for any sign of guilt and, not surprisingly, found none. Arthur lowered his hand and took a step closer to the bounty hunter. "You have no idea how it came to be there?"

"No, my lord."

"No?" Arthur repeated. "Not the slightest clue?"

"Sire, if I may, why is it you think I would know the answer to these questions?"

Arthur finally lost it. All thoughts of keeping emotions under check were wiped away and rage and frustration took their place and he continued in a mocking, degrading tone. "Oh, of course you wouldn't know! How could I have been so completely stupid as to think that after finding my servant half dead right there on the ground and before falling completely unconscious saying your name then finding you lurking around in the dungeons that you would have _any_ idea what happened!

"I know, you simply had the urge to stretch your legs so you came down to the dungeons to do so because _everyone_ does that! Let me guess, you have no idea what happened? You conveniently saw no one else here on your little walk? You don't actually think for a second that I believe a single word of that, do you? I mean, come on!" Instantly Arthur lashed out and snatched the front of Halig's shirt, clutching the cloth on his shaking-with-rage hands. "Now I want you to tell me the truth." He slammed Halig against the bars of the cell. "Tell me _exactly_ what happened, right _now_!"

Nothing but Arthur's heavy breathing followed his words until Halig cleared his throat.

"You are right, sire."

Arthur's brows shot up in surprise.

"I was walking around the castle and simply found myself wandering around the dungeons. I have no idea what happened and I saw no one else down here, I regret to inform you of this, my lord and I wish I were of more help but it is indeed the truth."

Arthur's look of surprise transformed into another one of deep rage. He violently pulled his hands from Halig's shirt, strode a few paces away and placed his hands on his hips, breathing intensely.

"Guards!" he cried out, knowing everyone of them would come instantly.

Sir Leon was first through the cell door.

"My lord?"

By this time Arthur was pacing furiously. "Get him out of my sight!" he screamed at them.

"Of course, sire."

Two men walked forward and grabbed Halig's arms.

Arthur stared at the ground and gradually his breathing regulated and he turned to Leon.

"Get someone to clean this up," he ordered, indicating to the flaking blood.

"Yes sire." Leon moved off to do as he said and Arthur looked around once more, looking for anything that might help. Finding nothing he strode out.

* * *

Arthur knocked quietly on the Physician's door.

"Come in."

He pushed the door open and instantly looked for Merlin. He saw him, lying on the bed near the fire.

"How is he?" he asked Gaius, who was sitting near him.

Gaius shook his head. "He has severe bruising sire, everywhere. It appears that he was beaten with a heavy chain of some sort as well, he has a terrible knot on the back of his head, a dislocated shoulder, a few fractured ribs to go with the broken. It's amazing he managed to stay conscious throughout it, although, he probably would have benefitted if he had fallen unconscious."

Arthur's next question was quiet, and Gaius' reply equalled it. "Will he live?"

The silence seemed to stretch an eternity and Arthur desperately wanted to ask Gaius again, to hurry his answer but some instinct told him to stay quiet and let the Physician take his time.

* * *

Freya sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, back against the rough wall. The girl looked around at the chamber she was in. It wasn't very big, or comfortable but considering the past couple of days she was in a cage, it was luxurious.

She shuddered slightly at the thought of the cage, which lead her to Merlin.

She had never known anyone like him. He didn't know a thing about her yet he saved her life and hid her away while Halig was looking for her. And he could use magic too! He left home to live in a kingdom where magic was the worst evil of all. The odds of him finding her were incredible.

She sniffled slightly. Something was wrong. She knew it. Although she hadn't known Merlin very long at all she trusted him with all her heart, and he should have been here by now. He was more than simply late, like the last time, something was wrong.

Freya stood uncertainly and was torn. Her common sense and instinct to stay alive was telling her to stay put and maybe he would come.

Her heart was screaming at her to get out. Go find Merlin and see what was wrong.

Taking a deep breath she made her decision. She gathered her courage and stepped out of the small chamber into the tunnels under the castle.

Gradually she made her way through the twists and turns of the tunnels and eventually came to a set of stairs that led up and out into the lower town.

Freya creaked open the door and peered outside. She realised that it was the very same door that Merlin had taken her through only a day before.

The dark haired girl looked around for any guards then, finding none, she stepped out. She kept to the shadows and moved crouched over. It was only when she reached the walls of the actual castle that she realised she had no idea where to go.

* * *

Gaius drew a deep breath.

"One of his broken ribs pierced a lung, that's why he was coughing up blood and why he's having trouble breathing."

Arthur hadn't noticed before, but now Gaius mentioned it Merlin did seem to be breathing hard but not gaining enough oxygen.

"There is a small amount of blood in his lung, only a _very_ small amount, if there was any more he would be gone already."

"Already?" Arthur was concerned. "What do you mean 'already'?"

"Sire, I'm afraid," Gaius' voice caught in his throat. "I'm afraid that...Merlin...there's..."

"Gaius?" Arthur's voice was desperate and he knew he was begging. "There must be something..."

"I'm sorry sire. Truly." He took a deep, deep breath, "There's nothing I can do for him. He won't live. Once enough blood gets into his lungs he won't be able to breathe and the trouble he's having now, I'm afraid he does not have much time left. Merlin will die."

Arthur didn't move. Didn't blink. Didn't..._couldn't_ think. Those words, just three words were running laps over and over and over and _over_ in his mind. They consumed his thoughts, his reaction, his whole being. _Merlin will die_.

_Merlin will die_.

_Merlin will die_.

_Merlin will die_.

It was not fair!

Gaius took another deep breath. It had not been easy finding out Merlin would die and having to even speak about it was painful enough but having to tell Arthur, the Prince, Merlin's friend, Gaius' friend, it was...horrible. He could see Arthur's whole demeanour change as he found out his friend, his _best_ friend, his only_ true_ friend would die. And Arthur had never told him that fact.

"...Sire?"

Nothing.

"Arthur?"

That worked. The devastated Prince glanced up at the Physician briefly before finding a seemingly interesting spot on the floor and glared at it.

"Is there nothing you can do?"

"I'm sorry sire."

"There has to be something you can do! You haven't even tried! You just sit there doing _nothing_ and you say there isn't anything you can do? _Try_ something Gaius! You're meant to be the Court Physician, I mean _really_! Have you even _checked_? You can't just let him..." Arthur choked on the word and the brief pause was enough for him to realise what he was yelling.

He looked up at the old man and noticed his eyes glistened with tears.

"Gaius. I didn't mean...you know I didn't...I know if there was anything you could do it would be done...I'm sorry. I'm...so sorry."

"It's alright Arthur. I understand." And he did understand, completely. He had almost the same reaction as Arthur. He was the most renowned Physician in the kingdom, after all, he wasn't the _Court_ Physician for no reason. And when it came to the most important person in his life, he was unable to do anything to help him. To save him.

* * *

**I love reviews ;)**

**love you all..**

**passion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really do quite enjoy this chapter...**

**ENJOY!..**

**Chapter Four**

Arthur didn't go back to his chambers; instead he spent the next hour or so wandering the castle. Everything just seemed so _wrong_. Lost in his thoughts, he barely took notice of where he was going.

As he was walking he stubbed his toe on a small casket and swore violently. It was then he realised he was in the lower town. He sighed as he looked around. He remembered when he was young the lower town used to be full of people, smiling and laughing, people who were poor but not necessarily miserable. Now the lower town was filled with poverty. He had no idea how it had come to be like this but if he had to guess he would have said it was his father's fault. He guessed that as the years went on the King, the lonely King had begun to neglect the people of low class, the people who didn't have all that much to lose but to lose what they had would almost mean death.

The young Prince sighed and glanced around. He would never know how the small, dark, side alley caught his eye, or how he made his decision to go down it. Maybe it was simply curiosity but, somehow, deep down, he knew it was more that that.

Arthur stood at the entrance and peered down the alley, squinting through the darkness. At first he thought it was his imagination but after a minute he thought maybe not. Was someone there?

"Hello?"

Instantly the slight rustling stopped and he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"I know you're there so you might as well come out now."

Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound.

He sighed and took a few steps forward, into the alley. It was too dark to see anything properly and he knew he should go back and get a torch. But if he left, whoever it was would have a chance to escape. It was probably just some peasant boy who stole some bread, he told himself. If that were the case Arthur would let him off with a stern warning, not that it would do any good. People were _constantly_ stealing food in the lower town. But truth to be told, Arthur...sensed it was something- some_one_ more and he was curious.

Blindly, he reached out a hand in the hope he would catch whoever it was.

He was surprised when his calloused hand came into contact with smooth skin and he gripped it tightly.

Gotcha, he thought.

There was a slight scream and a lot of struggling but eventually Arthur walked out into the sun, practically draggin...her?

"You're a girl?" he asked incredulously. Honestly, he was not really expecting a peasant boy but he was certainly not expecting a girl to be lurking around in the shadowy alleys of the lower town. Anything could happen to her...maybe it already had.

"Are you alright?"

"Please," she begged, sobbing, "please. Just let me go. I haven't done anything, please let go of me..."

Arthur studied the girl's tearstained face, then her torn clothes. Realisation dawned in his eyes.

"You're that Druid girl, aren't you?"

"No." She said a little too quickly and a little too loudly. "What Druid girl? I'm not a Druid so _please_ just let me _go_!"

If she wasn't panicked before, she was now and her struggling increased.

"Hang on," Arthur said; his voice was calm and smooth. Clearly the girl was terrified. "Calm down. I'm not going to harm you."

She appeared to calm a little bit, most of her struggling had stopped though she was still trying to pry Arthur's hand off her arm.

"What's your name?"

No answer.

"You can trust me," he said.

There was a moment of silence as she decided whether or not to trust him and when she calmed down, though she was still frightened, Arthur let her go.

"Who are you?" Her voice was shaking with fear and adrenaline.

"My name is Arthur," he paused. "Now I told you my name, what's yours?"

She looked at him with suspicious eyes but chose to answer him, "I'm Freya."

He smiled. "What were you doing down there?"

In his gut he knew that this was the Druid girl that escaped from Halig but at the moment if it bothered Halig, it made Arthur happy. Plus, deeper than his gut something was telling him not to harm this girl.

"I-I was..." Freya hesitated. "I was looking for someone." It was half true, she thought.

The expression on Arthur's face told her that he did not believe her.

"I was!" she protested. "Someone was supposed to meet me and when he didn't show up I went looking for him."

"You went looking...in an alley?"

"Not exactly. I was looking but then I saw someone that I don't like and I was hiding from them."

"And who was this person that you don't like?"

Freya thought quickly. She couldn't very well say 'I was hiding from the guards because if they find me they will kill me' could she?

But after a second Arthur seemed to catch on. "Oh," he said. There was a moment of silence, then, "Well, I had better be getting on. You could come with me if you wanted to, if you can't go home..." He was playing along with her that she was not the Druid, though he knew she was and was hinting it to her quite clearly.

He saw the flash of indecision cross Freya's face and felt a small flame of triumph, maybe she would tell him the truth now.

"I...I...don't have...to..." she mumbled quietly.

"Sorry," Arthur leaned forward a bit. "Could you say that again? I didn't hear it."

She repeated the statement, though not much louder, Arthur still had to strain to hear what she was saying. "I don't have anywhere to go..."

"Why not?"

"I...just don't."

"Well, I suppose you had better some with me then," he stated, quite proudly. "Have you had lunch?"

Freya shook her head.

"We'll go get some food then."

With that he took her hand and strode down the street, towards the castle.

* * *

The castle kitchens were heavy with the smell of delicious and exotic foods that made Freya's mouth water to no end. She was standing next to Arthur as he was talking to an elderly woman, Frith. Apparently she was the head cook and Arthur was currently attempting to obtain some food from her.

"C'mon Frith," he said playfully, flashing a charming smile. "Please?" he drew out the 'e' sound in the word and made himself sound like a whining five year old.

Frith shook her head and turned to Freya. "You know, ever since he was the littlest of tykes he's been comin' in here nickin' food. Just can never seem to fill ya up!" she poked Arthur in the ribs. "One day you'll start gettin' porky, love."

Arthur protested, "Hey! That's not fair, I'm a growing boy."

"Not anymore ya not. Almost ready to be King ya are. How's Camelot gonna have a decent King if ya can barely walk 'cause ya so porky?"

Freya's insides froze. What? King? No. No, no, no, no, no, no. If she just said King then that means Arthur was...

_Oh no, what have I got myself into? I _knew_ I shouldn't have trusted him! I knew it and I went ahead anyway. If he finds out that I really am the Druid girl..._

Arthur brought her out of her worried thoughts.

"That's why I train with my knights, dear old Frith, to keep in shape...though someone did say almost the same thing to me earlier today...and yesterday..." he shook his head. "But that person was a completely useless idiot. Anyway, please Firth? I haven't eaten lunch yet!"

"Well that's ya own fault, love. You're servant shoulda brought it to ya. I saw him come down here and get it."

"He _did_ but...he's been stealing my food, right from under my very nose! Saying that I'm too fat!"

"See, I was right."

"No! Tha- b- he- _argh_!" Arthur spluttered.

Frith chuckled heartily. "I'm only playing with you, love. Of course you can take some lunch for yourself and...sorry love, I didn't catch ya name?"

"Freya."

"Well Freya, do a favour and keep an eye on how much he eats will ya?" Frith handed a plate piled high with sausages, drumsticks, tomatoes, potatoes and ham.

Freya smiled shyly, "Thank you."

"Not a problem love." She turned to Arthur. "But that's all ya gettin' 'til dinner or ya father'll have my head! Now get outta here," she smiled at them.

Arthur laughed as they left the castle kitchens and Freya even had a small smile.

The Prince led the way up to his chambers and, being the courtly gentleman he was, carried the plate of food.

When they reached his chambers Arthur sat the food down on the table and, after grabbing the plate he'd left there earlier, split the food, giving Freya the larger half.

Freya ripped into the food, barely noticing the expression of amazement on Arthur's face. As soon as she slowed down he started talking.

"How long as it been since you ate?"

"Hmm?"

"It's just, you seem kind of...hungry?"

"Oh, well I ate last night but before that...I hadn't eaten much."

"I wouldn't think that Halig is much of a host," he mused.

"What? Halig? Who's...I don't know what you're talking about." She panicked and her words came out at such a high speed Arthur could only just understand her.

"Whoa...slow down." Arthur held up his hands to stop the flow of words. "I know that you _are_ the Druid girl and I understand why you wouldn't tell me. If I were you, I wouldn't have trusted a random stranger with even my name, let alone anything else. And _don't worry_, I'm not going to hurt you."

"B-but you're the Prince?"

"Yes. And?"

"Well, aren't you going to hand me over to the King?"

"No." He said simply.

"But...why?"

He sighed. "You're a young girl who probably was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and got caught by Halig. You may be a Druid but...if you were going to attack me you would have done so already. I doubt you would wait... So as long as you don't try and magic me to death somehow then you're safe."

Freya looked taken aback. She was so used to people being afraid and suspicious of her it was all she came to expect of people. Until Merlin, that was what almost everyone was like. And now she was in Camelot, a kingdom that was supposed to despise magic, she had found two people who were willing to help her out, _knowing_ that she was magic.

Freya thanked him quietly, "Thank you, and you don't have to worry about me using magic. I have not used it in a very long time and I don't ever intend to again."

Arthur's curiosity got the better of him. "Why?"

Freya hesitated and lowered her eyes.

"What I want to know is how you escaped?" Arthur lightened the mood slightly.

Freya hesitated. She had trusted Arthur so far but was she really willing to trust him enough to say who helped her?

"I had help..." she began. She would trust him, she decided; just not tell him exactly _who_ helped her. "He came to me, when I was in the cage and broke me out. He hid me and...that's why I was in that alley. When he didn't come today I thought something might be wrong and I went to look for him but I saw some guards so I hid in the alley."

"But..." Arthur frowned. "How did they get you out? Surely the cage was well locked and where did you go?"

"I don't know. I was asleep when he broke me out," she lied. "I just remember waking up and he was there, telling me to come with him."

Arthur nodded, but was still suspicious. Though he couldn't blame her.

He cleared his throat, "You should be happy to know that Halig has been arrested."

"Oh?" Freya raised her eyebrows, she would have thought a man like Halig would be a good ally to have in the fight against magic.

"Yes. He beat a man almost to death, and he still could die. As soon as I have the proof I'm executing Halig."

Freya felt the rage radiating off Arthur and couldn't hold back the temptation to ask. "Why did he beat him?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it should _not _have happened...the man he beat is my servant, well...he's a useless servant but a good friend. And as far as I know Halig had no right."

"I'm sorry," Freya said quietly. "I really am. I know what it's like to lose someone close."

Arthur looked at her. "He's not gone yet."

There was an awkward silence then Freya said, "You're servant...he sounds quite troublesome," she smiled.

"Oh, you have that right." A small smile of fondness graced Arthur's lips.

"I would quite like to meet him when he gets better."

"Well I'm going to check on him now. He will probably be unconscious, as he was when I left, but if he is awake he probably won't be his usual self...but you're welcome to come. Unless you want to stay here..."

"No!" Freya stood and took Arthur completely by surprise. "Sorry," she muttered. "I'll come...I just don't want to be left alone."

Arthur smiled. "Well come on then, we mustn't keep that dear servant of mine waiting any longer."

* * *

**please review.**

**love you all..**

**passion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**now this chappie really has gone through some editing and it is considerably shorter than it was before but thats because I didnt really want to split what was going to happen in the next chapter.. so please do**

**ENJOY!..**

**Chapter Five**

They reached Gaius' chambers and Arthur knocked firmly on the wood.

"Come in!" the Physician's voice rang through the door.

Arthur held the door open for Freya and she stepped through.

A look of surprise flashed across Gaius' face. The Druid girl? Here? With Arthur? Oh dear, what was going on?

Did Arthur know?

"Gaius," Arthur greeted. "This is Freya."

The old man acknowledged her. Freya returned the acknowledgement, however, she wondered; wasn't this the man who was with Merlin the night he rescued her?

"Where is he?" Arthur looked slightly panicked. His eyes searched the room but found no form of life other than Gaius and Freya.

"He's in his room." Gaius' reply was quiet and forlorn. "He hasn't improved."

"Has he woken yet?"

"A little while ago, but only for a short time...his breathing is getting worse and he started to panic so I gave him something to help him sleep." The old Physician sighed sadly. "I've treated all his wounds, I know there's no use because he will... but I can't simply stand by and watch him...leave."

"I know Gaius."

The three stood in silence, then Arthur made his way to Merlin's room, Freya followed him. The door was cracked open and he nudged it with his toe, revealing the bruised and battered form that was Merlin. Sleeping, breathing heavily, almost wheezing.

Freya's heart stopped. The blood in her veins froze. All she could hear was the horrible, horrible sound of Merlin wheezing in gasps of air. Filling her ears, echoing and resounding through her head, consuming her whole.

Arthur noticed her reaction and was obviously confused. "Freya? Freya, are you alright?"

"Merlin," she whispered.

Arthur frowned, how would she...oh. And sudden realisation dawned on him.

The girl dashed to Merlin's side. She took his cold, clammy hand in hers and stroked the tendrils of brown hair off his forehead with her other.

She sobbed. "Merlin?" She squeezed his hand and, after a minute, felt the slightest compression back. Merlin's eyes fluttered beneath his lids and he moaned softly. "Merlin?"

"...hmm...F-Freya..."

"Shh. Don't speak, it's ok. Everything is going to be alright," the girl whispered, hoping more than she ever had that what she spoke would prove to be true. She leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips and was frightened when there was little reply. She held her head directly above Merlin's and spoke. "This is my fault," she stated quietly.

Through half-lidded eyes Merlin made the slightest movement with his head. A shake. "No... 's not...love you..."

"I love you too, Merlin," she sobbed as he fell back into darkness. "God knows, I love you."

Arthur probably should have been shocked, surprised, flabbergasted. But on a certain level, he wasn't. Merlin was the kindest person he knew, not that he would ever let that fact be known, but for him to see a scared, young girl locked up in a cage would have tugged on his heart strings until he did something about it. But who knew they would fall in love, and in such a short time...

Freya fell to her knees and put her head right beside Merlin on the bed. Arthur plonked himself next to her, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "I take it Merlin was the one who rescued you from Halig?"

Freya raised her head, still clutching Merlin's hand, and nodded silently.

Arthur smiled to himself.

"What is it?" Freya asked.

"Nothing," the Prince shook his head, "it's just, this is not exactly the first time Merlin has done this."

Freya cocked her head sideways in question.

"It was last year, only a few months after he arrived in Camelot... A Druid man and his son had gone into the market to collect come supplies and they were found out by guards. The father was caught and executed but the little boy got away. Merlin found him hiding from the guards, injured and took care of him. He hid in Morgana's chambers and eventually I was involved as well. We managed to get him out of the city and back to his people."

"_You_ helped him?"

"Yes, why so surprised?" he raised an eyebrow in a smug way.

"You're the King's son, the Prince of Camelot."

"And? Does that mean I can't have my own opinions?"

"I just didn't expect it."

"Well, I helped him, and I plan to help you get back to your people too."

Freya lowered her eyes. "I don't think so..." she mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Thank you for the thought, really, it's just, I doubt the Druids will show me any kindness, no one tends to."

Arthur wanted to know more but he could tell that now was not the time to be talking about it. "Merlin showed you kindness...and love," he added.

"And now look at him."

Arthur was taken aback by her bluntness.

"Everyone who gets close to me gets hurt. It seems I'm cursed in more than one way."

"Cursed? How are you cursed?" He had wanted to know if what Halig said about her was true since Arthur found her.

* * *

**so a little bit of a cliffie but meh. **

**the next chapter has a LOT of dialogue and we find out MY version of Freya's background and whatnot. it is a little dark but the worst isnt said just implied.**

**love you all..**

**passion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok. so. new chappie. I cannot possibly say just how sorry I am about the delay in update but I am very sorry. again, I have updated/revised/redone this whole fanfic. nothing really has changed much except for the last chapter a few things but yeah. again, so sorry for the delay. this chappie is mostly dialogue and I know when Freya is telling what has happened to her at the beginning is not exactly what she said happened in the episode but I wanted to do my own version and clearly put in her 'you cant always trust people' thing so here it is.**

**ENJOY!..**

**Chapter Six**

Freya shut her eyes, a single tear escaping. "It happened about a year ago, I think, everything after it has blurred into one whole mess." Her voice was very quiet and Arthur tried to lower the noise of his own breathing in case he missed something.

"I was at home, just spending time alone in the fields, picking flowers, when a man walked towards me; he seemed to come out of nowhere." She opened her eyes and another tear fell. She didn't look at Arthur, but her and Merlin's entwined hands. "I had never seen him before so I said 'hello' and we started talking. He seemed nice, he made me laugh and gave me a flower. Then it started getting dark so I told him I should go home and he said he would walk with me, 'to make sure you get home all nice and safe' was what he said.

"When I got home I invited him in for dinner..." More tears were falling by now and Freya's throat constricted, making it hard to talk. "We went inside and I called out to my parents telling them that we had a guest and no one answered. I walked in a little further and they were...they... on the f-floor... There was b-blood everywhere," she let out a small, sharp sob and sniffed. "I was about to find my little b-brother but I t-turned back into the man and he grabbed my wrists so I c-couldn't get away and..." She paused for a moment, sobbing and holding onto Merlin's hand so tight her knuckles were turning white. "H-he told me th-that my little brother was dead too and that he appreciated my offer for dinner b-but he...he had already eaten it but...b-but he was ready for dessert and then he...he started to _attack_ me and I screamed but no one came a-and...I didn't know what to do and, and I was so scared and m-my magic just happened and I k-killed him by accident. I didn't mean to but I did and then I ran out and I was trying to find s-someone but the whole village was...they were all dead."

Freya reached up her other hand so that Merlin's was sandwiched between the two. "There were o-other men, they were a group of b-bandits and they saw me. They captured me and t-took me to their camp a-and the man's mother was there and she was a sorceress. She cursed me for killing her son, she c-cursed me to kill forever more a-and so now at midnight, every night, I t-turn into a beast and I... I can't help but kill people..." She was almost hysterical now and Arthur didn't know what else to do, so he reached over and pulled her close to him.

He didn't say anything, just held her tightly in his arms while she cried. After who knows how long her sobs subsided and she pulled away from Arthur, lips twitching in a not quite there smile of thanks. She rubbed at her eyes and when she spoke her voice was much more level, Arthur supposed she had cried herself out of tears.

"The night after I was cursed, when I turned, I killed most of the bandits, and when I woke up, human again, I ran. I found a group of Druids and tried to tell them I was cursed and asked if they could fix me but they said they could not. So I tried to get away from them, not wanting to hurt anyone, but they insisted I stay, and that night when I turned, well it was bad. Since killing that man I have never used my magic. I have been running since then, trying not to stay near people at night, mostly keeping to forests. That's where Halig found me." She sniffed and then took up Merlin's hand once again.

Arthur had no idea what to say. The girl had been through so much and yet she was still good and kind and pure and there's no way anyone like that deserves even a fraction of what she had gone through. It was disgusting. And she had been on her own for somewhere around a year, living in forests and having as little human contact as possible. Arthur could only marvel at her strength.

"I'm s-so sorry."

Both Arthur and Freya jumped at the completely unexpected voice from next to them. They looked and Merlin's eyes were half open again. Freya jumped up.

"You heard all of that?"

Merlin nodded very slightly then said Gaius' name.

"Ok, I will fetch him," she said, stroking Merlin's forehead once more and then hurried out of the room.

Arthur stood and moved closer to Merlin, his servant observing him through tired, pained eyes.'

"Merlin," Arthur's voice cracked a little. He hesitated and Merlin could see he wanted to tell him something, if the warlock had the strength he would have pressed the matter, however, as he was he just watched as Arthur lost courage to say whatever it was.

"Freya?" Merlin asked quietly, the 'a' of her name turning into a painful cough and Arthur went forward and supported Merlin up and put a cloth near his friend's mouth to catch the blood.

"I found her," Arthur said, after the coughing was done. He knew what Merlin was asking him about her. Why is she here? Why is she with you? What do you know? "In the lower town, she was hiding from guards and, I don't know, there was something about her, I knew she was the Druid straight away but something told me she was more than that, and she seemed to trust me enough to go with me. We ate and then I came to see you and she didn't want to be left alone and well, here we are."

Merlin nodded before starting to cough again. This time Arthur was not so quick to help him sit up and as a result Merlin began to choke on the blood that was coming up. Arthur saw the panic in his eyes and as the Prince reached to him, Merlin's hands fumbled for him, for safety, for air.

Gaius entered the door at that moment and less than a single second of witnessing the scene he took control. "Roll him onto his side, quickly, sire!"

Arthur did as he was told and Gaius placed a bucket under Merlin's face. As soon as he was on his side the blood was able to move and it fell from Merlin's mouth into the bucket. He kept coughing and coughing and more blood just came out. Arthur flinched at every cough, Freya shut her eyes and Gaius was rubbing soothing circles on his ward's back.

Eventually, _thankfully_ the wretched coughing stopped and Merlin flopped back to facing upwards again. Freya returned to her position on the floor beside Merlin, holding his hand, Arthur simply stood a few feet back, arms crossed and watched, while Gaius disappeared then quickly reappeared with a cold, damp cloth and placed it on his ward's forehead.

Merlin was in so much pain. Everything inside of him was searing incessantly and it was all he could do not to cry out. For a while the only sound was him, attempting to control his breathing, which was still a little erratic and shallow. After a few minutes he calmed down, though his breaths still too shallow for anybody's liking. He gave Freya a quiet smile, which she shyly returned, and then turned to Gaius.

"So, what's the verdict, Physician? How long will I be bound to this bed?" His tone was joking and a slight glimmer of the carefree Merlin was endeavouring to shine through, however the effect was lost as his voice cracked and he gave one cracking cough reminding them all of the situation.

Merlin looked at Gaius, Freya looked at Gaius, Arthur looked at Gaius, and Gaius looked at Arthur.

The two shared an unspoken message of relentless cursing and sorrow, worry and fear. Finally, Gaius broke the gaze and looked back at Merlin; Arthur simply lowered his eyes to stare at his newfound interest of floorboards.

The Physician moved towards the bed and sat on the edge, putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin." Oh God, if he thought telling Arthur was hard then he had no idea. Gaius found his eyes moistening.

Arthur wanted so desperately to leave the room, he wanted nothing more than to forget what Gaius had previously told him and having to hear it for a second time was just terrible. And telling Merlin, _and_ Freya. Things had been better. But, no matter how badly he wanted to leave, Arthur knew he had to stay. There was no way he would leave Merlin to find out on his own, but he could not look at Merlin, or Freya. It was too hard.

Gaius cupped Merlin's cheek. "My boy." The two words were filled with such raw emotion that they scared Merlin and suddenly he was even more worried than before.

"You have a few cracked ribs, two broken ones, _had_ a dislocated shoulder and obviously severe bruising and other injuries..." Gaius paused for a second, willing the strength to say the next few words to come. "The reason you are having trouble breathing and coughing up blood is because one of your broken ribs has pierced a lung..." his voice cracked.

Merlin looked from Gaius to Arthur, back to Gaius. "And...you can fix it. Right?"

Silence.

"Gaius? Gaius, you can mend anything, you can fix me, can't you?"

Gaius dropped his gaze, Merlin's words and tone were just breaking his heart. The boy had such faith in him and to have to tell him that nothing could be done, it was hell, and there was no other word for it.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I am so sorry, I can fix the broken rib which will cause you less pain but if I move it back into place it will allow more blood to flow into your lung. At the moment it is blocking most of the blood flowing past the hole, so while it would lessen your pain if I mended your rib, it would also give you less time."

The warlock did not move for a second, then, he nodded silently, blinked slowly and found his voice. "I may not know much about medicine but from what you are saying, and mostly from the look on Arthur's face," he grinned a little, "I'm guessing you are trying to tell me that I am dying."

Tears spilled from the old man's eyes and very slowly, as if he did not want to do what he was about to, Gaius nodded.

* * *

**I know, depressing isnt it...**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW!**

**love you all..**

**passion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the delay guys! really, I am quite sorry. Pendragon.P a s s i o n. is on Facebook now so PLEASE go like me! **

**Give it up for a little Gaius-angst in this chappie! Also when Freya is talking to Gaius, I am kind of basing her off Jo from Spooks in case anyone cares. You know that eo at the end of season 6 when she and Adam *epic!SQUEE* get taken and she is like begging him to kill her so that the bad dudes can't do anything. Well, you know how she is all messed up and sort of out of it and saying just weird shit. Obviously not to that level, but yeah, Freya in that convo is sorta based off Jo. And if you haven't seen Spooks and don't know what I am talking about then just forget you read this. :)**

**ENJOY!..**

**Chapter Seven**

Rain was beating down on Arthur. Wind was storming around him and the sky was grey and dark. The cold stung his face and the droplets of rain were a million tiny arrows attempting to pierce through his skin, but he was numb to it all. The Prince of Camelot sat in mud, his back against a rough wall, and his eyes were closed, as if trying to block out all the bad of the world. The weather was a bad turn to an already horrible day. It was cold. Wet. Black. Depressing. Though somehow it seemed fitting. It felt like the world knew that day was a sad one, like it was mourning for Merlin in its own way. Arthur had to admit, it would be wrong if Merlin was dying on a bright sunny day, well, more wrong than Merlin dying usually would be.

Arthur hated the world. He hated Halig. He hated Gaius for not being able to mend his friend. He hated Freya for causing the situation. He hated Merlin for being the genuine person that he was, for being too kind, too caring, too loving and too selfless. He hated Merlin for not running, not screaming with all he had, for not fighting back. Arthur hated that Merlin was the best friend he had and now he was dying because the stupid prat could not stand to see anyone suffering. Yes, Arthur hated the world, but more than anything he hated himself. He could not stand to know that if he had not stopped briefly on his way to find Merlin to comfort an old man, Merlin might be better. If he had not slowed down his pace to let a servant girl walk before him through a doorway, Merlin might not be dying. Arthur hated that every factor was seeming to want Merlin to die, and that nothing and no one could do anything at all to fix his friend.

Yes, Arthur hated the world.

It was now almost night, dark as it was already, it would soon begin to grow darker. Arthur thought back to just a few hours before. He could still see the light in Merlin's eyes dim as he lost hope in life. He could still see the disappointed look in Merlin's face as Gaius told him there was nothing he could do. And then he could see the look of coping and Arthur was annoyed at how Merlin seemed to be ok with what he had heard. How come Merlin can cope so well? It wasn't fair. But, of course, Arthur realised it was only an act, and that Merlin really was as unhappy about the situation as Arthur was.

And Freya.

Arthur could still hear the girl's gasp as she heard the verdict, and hear her heart-wrenching sobs as she cried and cried. She had still been wailing when Arthur left.

It amazed him, the way Merlin and Freya were two good, kind, caring people, and how they found such love in each other in such a small amount of time, in such a dire and cruel situation. And then to have them ripped from each other so violently. Arthur hoped that he would never have to endure such pain.

* * *

Gaius' calloused hands were surprisingly soft as he lifted Freya up from the ground next to Merlin's bed, into a standing position. Merlin had fallen asleep about over an hour ago, obviously exhausted, but Freya refused to move from his side. But now, Gaius thought it was time to take action. She was clearly in a bad way herself, after being a prisoner to Halig and going through god only knows what else.

The old man directed her out of Merlin's room and sat her on a chair. He looked her over, finding she was in surprisingly good shape, only having bruises and superficial wounds. The only worrying thing Gaius found was her left wrist was spained, but after strapping it up it was fine.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

Freya shook her head, "No, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Arthur and I had lunch before we came here."

"Right then, perhaps something to drink?"

Freya's eyes lit up slightly, "I would love some water, please."

Gaius nodded and poured her a drink in the largest cup he could find. "Drink it slowly, we do not want you to get sick."

There were a few minutes of silence, broken only by the faint noises of Merlin breathing coming from the other room, until Freya started to speak again.

"How many people have you seen die, Gaius?"

The old man was a little put off by the question, but he answered. "Countless." It was clear from the girl's face that she wanted him to elaborate. "I have seen many battles during my time, all of which had casualties. I lived through the Great Purge, skirmishes, assaults and tournaments. Sicknesses never stop appearing, people never stop getting sick. Death is a thing of life, no one can avoid or escape it, and anyone who thinks they can is a fool."

"So, you are a little immune to seeing someone die then?"

"That's not what I said. Watching someone die is not something that becomes easier the more it happens. If anything it turns out to be harder the more people you see die. Especially if you are a physician. Freya, I am a man whose sole purpose in life is to help people, and when a person leaves this life for the next it is a failure on my part."

"But if there is no way you can help them, how are you failing?"

"Because they died. They still died, and nothing will change that."

"I've seen people die. I've killed people, when I turn, but I have never seen anyone die that I haven't killed."

Gaius could tell Freya was exhausted and in bad shock, and only talking for the sake of talking. "I think you should get some rest."

"Have you ever wondered what happens after you die, Gaius?"

"Come on," Gaius turned to his table and found some herbs. He sprinkled some in Freya's cup. "This will help you sleep," he said. He guided the cup to Freya's mouth, which she drank. Then, he lead her over to the bed near the fire and tucked her in. "Get some sleep."

Freya, too tired to do anything else, complied.

* * *

The Prince's footsteps echoed heavily throughout the dungeons. Arthur was trudging.** (A/N To trudge: the slow, weary, depressing yet determined walk of a man who has nothing left in life except the impulse to simply soldier on. A Knight's Tale FTW!) **He was dripping wet, and undoubtedly cold, but he had given himself a mission. That mission was to get the truth out of Halig. There were two guards outside Halig's cell who quickly moved out of the way when they saw their prince coming. Arthur found the key on his belt, and swiftly unlocked the heavy iron door. The bars rattled deeply as he swung it shut behind him, the noise startling awake the dozing Halig.

"Get up." Halig only needed to take one short glance at the eyes of the prince to realise that he was not in a situation of negotiation. Slowly, and with a groan, the man picked himself up from the ground and stood to face Arthur.

"My lord," he greeted.

Arthur made a deliberate slow motion of moving his hand from his side, up to rest on the hilt of his sword. "I want you to tell me, honestly, what happened to my servant." He spoke slowly and purposefully, allowing each word to sink in as they came out. "I will give you one chance to answer me, and one chance only." The air between the two men grew so foggy with tension that even the sharpest hot blade would not have been able to slice though.

Halig bowed his head slightly in recognition of what Arthur and submission. He was not a stupid man, he had tried to lie and it had obviously failed. He was a man who knew when to give in. "I suspected...Merlin," the way he said Merlin's name gave Arthur chills down his spine, and right at that moment the prince decided he hated the man before him with every fibre of his being, "of helping the druid girl. Obviously, I had no hard evidence to suggest it, so I cornered him and intended to make him confess. I admit, my lord, I was caught up in the moment and took things too far, but I know he helped the girl."

Arthur was disgusted to say the least. He had known that Halig had beaten Merlin, but to hear it from his own mouth, without a hint of remorse or guilt or sadness or even emotion was too much. "I will consider your punishment," was all Arthur could manage to say to the man without yelling or breaking down or lashing out before he exited the cell.

* * *

Gaius was dozing on a chair next to Merlin when he heard somebody stumble through the front door. Instantly he was up, ready to make his defence to whoever it might be about why the druid girl was sleeping in his chambers.

"Relax, Gaius," Arthur saw the old man's reaction and realised he had startled him. "It is just me."

Gaius walked out of Merlin's room to greet the prince. "How are you?"

Arthur flopped down into the nearest chair, "Exhausted."

"You look it, you should go sleep."

"I can't," Arthur shook his head. "I have too much to do. I just went and saw Halig in the dungeons and he confessed." Arthur wiped a hand over his face, "What am I going to do, Gaius? As much as I want to, I can't possibly have the man executed. I doubt my father would ever allow such an ally to be executed for the injuries of a servant, and besides, Merlin would never accept a man being killed because of him, would he?"

"I doubt so, Arthur."

The prince sighed heavily, his mind in turmoil. "How is Freya?" He indicated to the sleeping girl near the fire.

Gaius looked at her sadly, "Not good at all. She is in severe shock, I think. Exhausted and hurt and cold and in shock, the combination makes for odd conversation on her part, but I think she is dealing. I had to drug her to sleep, she just refused to otherwise."

"I guess we are all in a bad way," Arthur spoke quietly. Then, as quick and sharp as an electric shock through his body the blonde had a thought. "Oh, Gaius." He stood quickly.

"What is it?" the old man asked, clearly alarmed.

"No one has told Guinevere!"

Oh no, Gaius thought. How could they have neglected to inform Gwen of Merlin's state? Before Gaius could say anything to Arthur, the young man was out the door and disappeared from sight.

Gaius took his place on the chair and sat still for a moment. He was exhausted too, but there were no more beds in his chambers so he sat and rested his eyes, preparing himself for another sad and desperate face looking up at him, and accusing him of not doing anything.

* * *

**So, there you have it. As always guys PLEASE REVIEW! Gwen and also Uther in the next chapter. Go like me on facebook if you want and yeah.**

**love you all..**

**passion.**


End file.
